1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a charcoal-water smoker and cooker in which charcoal briquettes are utilized to smoke and cook meat or other items positioned above the charcoal with a pan of water disposed between the charcoal and the items being cooked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are available by which food items such as meat, vegetables and the like may be cooked by supporting such items in overlying relation to charcoal briquettes with the heat from the coals cooking the food items. The food items are usually placed on a grille which can be vertically adjustable in relation to the hot coals in order to vary the rate of cooking of the food items. Additionally, many devices are available in which containers are provided for supporting the items being cooked and the charcoal briquettes with flavoring agents such as wood chips, sticks or the like being added to the charcoal to smoke the food items to introduce a particular flavor characteristic thereto. In most such devices, the person using the device estimates the amount of charcoal which will be needed and places it in the charcoal pan and ignites it by using various available starting aids and after the charcoal has burned for a short time, the remainder of the apparatus is assembled and the cooking operation commences. Usually, the cooking operation requires that the meat items be basted or inverted from time to time in order to obtain even cooking on both sides and proper interior cooking. Frequently, due to inattention, the meat items will not be turned or basted thus sometimes resulting in the meat items being burned which deteriorates the taste characteristics of the meat items when they are eaten. In the event insufficient charcoal was placed in the pan to properly and completely cook the meat items, it is necessary to remove the grille from above the charcoal pan, replenish the supply of charcoal, re-ignite the charcoal and replace the grille. This is a difficult procedure and sometimes results in food items being dropped off the grille and sometimes results in undercooked or overcooked food items. In addition, there is a substantial danger of burns especially where liquid charcoal starters are utilized to expedite the burning of the added charcoal which requires that the liquid fire starter be sprayed against hot surfaces.